


Across the Line

by Ketakoshka



Series: Louder Than Thunder Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One to Two shots that happen before Louder Than Thunder, as well as during and after Where Butterflies Never Die</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Directions

Across the Line

Directions (During Where Butterflies Never Die)

Blue ink stains his hands and his face from where he rubbed his nose earlier. His quill and ink well lie unused on his right side, having opted to work with a pen instead. His potions essay is well underway under his steady hand with only a few inches left to go.

Harry finishes finally and stands up as a rapping sound comes from behind him. He looks over at the window, admiring the way the sunlight bounces off of it and makes rainbows on the feathers of his owl before he lets her in. He swiftly unties the letter from her leg and sets down to read with a smile creeping upon his lips.

Dear Harry,

How have you been? I've missed you. Why don't you come home for the holidays?

Love, Tom.

Those three sentences bring a grin out and he nods at Hedwig who swoops about, helping Harry pack for his vacation from school. And within a few moments, Harry's ready to go, except… for one thing.

"How do I get to Riddle Manor?"

 


	2. To Accept Death in Drunken Escapades (Before Louder Than Thunder)

To Accept Death in Drunken Escapades (Before Louder Than Thunder)

Neville and Luna set down next to Harry who's got his nose buried in a book. "You look awful today," Luna says, lugging up her satchel. "You need a drink."

"I don't drink, Luna."

"You should. It'll help you loosen up a little."

"Will you keep bugging me if I don't?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Harry grabs ahold of the overly large bottle and tips it back, setting the tone for a huge drunken night.

"Dude…" Harry slurs, a blush turning his cheeks to red. "Did you see the size of that hippogriff?"

"Dude…" Luna murmurs, "I did. I did."

Everything goes silent for a moment, until. "Dude… we should sneak into Dumbledore's office," Neville offers.

"Why?"

"So we can set his lemon drops on fire! We will rid his office of the evil candy or die trying!"

"Yeah!" Luna and Harry shout together.

"And then!... we hunt down the hippogriff!"

And so Neville became a leader.


	3. Learning to Lock the Door (Where Butterflies Never Die)

Learning to Lock the Door (Where Butterflies Never Die)

Harry blinks. Tom coughs. Severus covers his eyes. Lucius turns red. Bellatrix looks furious. Draco runs away.

Harry blushes. Tom chuckles. Severus still covers his eyes. Lucius turns away. Bellatrix thinks of torture. Draco still hasn't returned.

Harry adjusts his jacket, the only think close enough to grab. Tom looks at him with amusement. Severus peaks through his fingers only to shut them again. Lucius walks out to find his son, dragging Severus behind him. Bellatrix leaves to plan the perfect murder.

"This is all your bloody fault."

"How so?"

Harry growls at Tom. "If you had locked your goddamned door, they wouldn't have walked in!"

"I thought your vocalizations would have been enough of a deterrent."

Harry narrows his eyes. "You fucking gagged me!"

Tom gives his best innocent look. "I was only trying to make it more exciting. Normally, they knock."

"Normally, people don't have sex in a study!"

"Why are you so testy?" Harry growls. "Fine I'll lock the door." Tom gives Harry a lecherous grin. "Now back to what we were doing."


End file.
